When You're Gone
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: A serious discussion between Kisshu and Ichigo ends up with him leaving forever...now that he is gone, she regrets what she told him and will do everything to tell him she is sorry...even if that means she has to go to the other side of the galaxy
1. Unexcepted Nostalgia

So this new fanfic is made between me and Mandy-Jam, I write one chapter and she writes another but I will post all the chapters on my account after I translate them to english

Summary: When everything seems to be in peace that's when problems arise, ending with all the happiness that reigned at that time. That problem ended up provoking a serious discussion between Kisshu and Ichigo. Now that he left forever, she regrets what she told him and wants to ask him for forgiveness even if that means she has to travel to the other side of the galaxy.

When You're Gone

Chapter 1 - Unexcepted Nostalgia

It was a cold and rainy day in Tokyo, everyone was inside their homes to keep themselves warms. In one of those houses, sitting on her bed, looking outside the bedroom's window while combing her hair was a girl with strawberry red hair and hazel eyes, eyes that were kind of sad but also lost...

Her eyes seemed to be fixed in one place, on the tall tree that could be seen from her bedroom's window, the minutes went on and she keep staring at the tree, as if she was looking for someone or better...as if she was excepting for someone to appear in that place and smile at her...but the minutes went on and nothing like that happened...

She laid down on the bed, finally stopping her stare towards the tree outside the house, and sighed, she closed her eyes, a sad expression of her face while her short red hair spread itself on the pillow under her head, forming a kind of red halo.

"He won't come..." she murmured in a sad and low tone, she opened her hazel eyes but quickly closed them again as she felt something burning her vision, tears that threatned to fall down her cheeks as she keep remembering what she was told this evening while she was working at the café...

_"Girls" called Ryou, they all looked at the blond, blue-eyed male that appeared in the room, with his arms crossed, and with a serious look "Me and Keiichiro found something important and we want you to see it" he continued before he walked downstairs, back to the place he came before, back to the laboratory. The five mews looked at each other and nodded, it was time to close the café and they were just finishing cleaning it so they didn't need to worry if any customer would come in while none of them was there. So they left, they quickly went to the closet, changed their uniform clothes back to their regular clothes and together they left to the laboratory where Ryou and Keiichiro were excepting them._

_"What's the problem, Ryou?" said Mint as she looked at her...well boss "A new attack?"_

_The blond guy shook his head, denying what the mew bird had just said, he turned around to face the five mews that were looking at him not just curious but also worried, they wanted to know what was the cause of such hurry in showing them whatever was important_

_"Nothing like that girls but we found out something really important, about the attack that happened a few days ago, we found out who did it" immediately Ichigo opened her mouth as if she was going to answer the last part of Ryou's statement, as if the answer was obvious, however Ryou raised his hand in the air in sign of silence, she closed her mouth and let him continue "Before you start saying anything, specially you Ichigo, that it was the aliens who did it I will tell you right now, it's not true. Yes it was an alien attack, but not from the ones we know."_

_"Then who was it, Na no Da?" asked Pudding, confused_

_"A couple of aliens that seem to have no interest in attacking Earth but the cyniclon's planet. It looks like they are much stronger then those three we know all together, so much that they can gain any form they want, from whatever they want and whenever they want"_

_"And your point is...?" asked Zakuro_

_"Kisshu had nothing to do with the attack like we thought...it were those aliens" said Keiichiro as he turned around to face the girls, they looked at both of them surprised, all of them except Zakuro who seemed to have understand that point of view._

_"So what you mean is that one or more of those new aliens morphed themselves into Kisshu and created a Chimera Animal so that predasite would have Kisshu's symbol. Which would make us, since we already know all the three aliens creation symbols, see the symbol and blame immediately Kisshu for the attack..." said Zakuro, Ryou simply nodded, confirming what the mew wolf just said, Ichigo had her eyes widened in both shock and surprise but quickly those feelings disappeared and were replaced by sadness and regret...it wasn't him...and still she had blame him, not giving him a fair chance to explain..._

Ichigo buried her head on the pillow and closed her eyes while the music's lyrics that were playing in that moment on the radio, she didn't even notice that it was turned on, filled her mind...

_'Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away _

_If only I knew what I know today, ooh ooh _

_I would hold you in my arms _

_I would take the pain away _

_Thank you for all you have done _

_Forgive all your mistakes'_

Ichigo couldn't hear that music any longer, it was making her feel ever worse then she already felt, it was just bringing memories from that horrible day back, so she quickly changed the music and buried her head on the pillow once again however just like the other one, this music's lyrics filled her mind as well...

'_I always need a time on my own _

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried _

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you and now _

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day _

_And make it ok _

_I miss you' _

This time the pink mew turned off the radio, could even the musics be against her? Could even they want her to feel even worse she already was feeling? She knew...now she knew that she shouldn't have say what she did on that day...

_"How could you, Kisshu?" yelled Ichigo, in her mew form, while staring with a furious look at the green haired alien, who stared back at her confused_

_"How could I what, Koneko-chan?" _

_"Don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" now Kisshu's confused expression changed to confused to serious_

_"Seriously Ichigo, I have no idea what you talking about"_

_"Oh you don't? Then I will open your mind! YOU promised to leave me alone and happy so I could live my life with Masaya! I thought we had our relationship very clear but it looked like I was wrong! You are still the same person, you are still the same jealously and perverted alien you used to be!"_

_"You're crossing the line, Ichigo, I have no idea what you talking about, I'm serious!" _

_"YOU created one of your little friends, Chimera Animal, and sent it to attack Masaya in his own home! He could have died if we didn't come there in time! What crossed your mind? How could you do this?"_

_"W-What..? I didn't create any Chimera Animal! We are in peace with each other, I would never come back here to create problems, I only come here to visit you!" _

_"ENOUGH! Enough lies, Kisshu! I know it was you who created that Chimera Animal and sent it to attack Masaya! That predasite had your creation symbol, which means it was YOU and nobody else who created it!"_

_"You're being unfair, Ichigo! I didn't create anything!"_

_"Spare me your lies! You never liked Masaya, you were always jealous of our relationship, you never accepted the fact that I'm in love with him and not with you!"_

_"Enough! I had enough of this! We better talk when you are more calm"_

_"Oh so it's a pain to hear the truths, isn't it? So here it is another truth! I HATE YOU! I never want to see you ever again, understand? NEVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND NEVER COME BACK, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kisshu's eyes widened and then just sadness was seen in them...he closed his eyes and looked away from the one he once loved, murmuring one last words before he left_

_"I have my mind clear...but if that's what you want then fine...I'm leaving and never coming back, you won't have to hear about me ever again..."_

_And with that he left...and never came back.._

That day haunted her every night, haunted her dreams every minute she closed her eyes, as if it was trying to make her feel even worse...and now she felt broken...she blamed him for something he never did, yelled at him but specially she said she hated him him and she never wanted to see him again...everything because she couldn't control her anger, everything because she didn't gave him a fair chance to explain, she didn't believe in anything he said...

Every night was the same, the same dream, the discussion between them, the sad look in his eyes and the words he said before he left and never come back...but now she knew the truth, she dreamed not just about their discussion but also about the moment he left, she would fall on her knees and yell at him to not leave...

"How can I still hope that he is going to show up, sitting on that tree and look at me as if nothing happened between us..when I told him such hard words...? If I could go back in time..."

Yes..we all wish, at last for once in our life, to go back in time and repair what we did wrong in the past...however that's not possible...we can't go back in time but we can always try to make things ok in the present...

Ichigo felt that she should go to Kisshu and tell him she was sorry for everything, for not believing in him, for not giving him a fair chance to explain and for telling him she hated him and she never wanted to see him again, there had to be a way to go to him...but how?

She knew two more aliens besides Kisshu...Pai and Taruto...even after what happened between her and Kisshu, the other two didn't stop coming to visit the mews, well she was completely ignored by Pai and Taruto would always glare angrily at her...

Could she try and talk to them so they could give Kisshu her message? No...she couldn't do that...Kisshu would think she only was doing this so he would come back to her and chase after her like an abandoned puppy and then get hurt once more...no...she had to talk to him personaly, she had to show him she really felt bad for telling him those hash words...but how...?

That's when an idea hit her! It could be a crazy idea but she has been through so many crazy things that this would be just one more to add to her list, she had to try! Pai and Taruto were there at the moment and she knew they were going back to their home planet tomorrow in the morning! So...she had to find a way to sneak inside their ship without being seen and then she could go to their planet and tell Kisshu she was sorry! It was a crazy idea but she had to try.

So she did it, right in the morning, around 5:00/6:00 AM, Ichigo woke up and left quietly her bed, she took a small packback from her wardrobe, put inside a few clothes and some food and got dressed. Before she left, she wrote a note to her parents saying she has been unexpectedly invited to spend a few days at the vacation house Ryou had in another city together with the other girls. She has been through this a lot of times, when she fought against the aliens, every single day she had to make an excuse to her parents when she left so quickly, this would be just one more lie.

As soon as she was done writing the done, she left it on her desk and left her room, closing the door very slowly behind her. Carefuly she walked downstairs and walked to the entrance door, she opened it, walked outside and just like she did with her bedroom's door, she closed it slowly behind her so she wouldn't wake up anyone...once the door was closed, she started running towards the café.

_'I'm sorry...mom...dad...Ryou...Keiichiro...girls...but this is something I must do by myself'_

TBC...

**A/N: Please leave a review saying what you think about this. Ok here it goes the question and I need you all to answer me so I can give the idea to my friend:**

**Should Kisshu be part of the royal family from the cyniclons' planet?**


	2. Lunch with the family

**A/N: I'm very sorry it took so long to post the new chapter but school started and I have a lot of projects to do, so I'm not sure when I will be able to post chapter 3 of this story or even update the other ones. As for the question of the last chapter, me and my friend got a couple of 'yes' and 'no' so we decided:**

**Kisshu will not be a prince himself, he won't live in a castle and stuff like that BUT he will be related to a prince which is his cousin. His cousin will appear in this chapter and the next ones so we hope you like it.**

**When You're Gone**

**Chapter 2 – Lunch with the family**

Meanwhile in another place far away from Earth, most likely on the other side of the galaxy, on another planet was a green haired, amber eyed alien, he was in his house, laying down on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared at nothing in particular in the ceiling…he didn't look relaxed or happy…on the contrary he looked very sad…he has been laying down on the bed for hours, no will to stand up and do something else…

He sighed sadly once again "Ichigo…" he murmured, his mind was filled with pictures of his pretty little pink kitty, his Kitten, his Koneko-chan…who hated him…hated him for something he didn't do this time…her words keep playing over and over again in his mind…he was sad..so sad that she didn't believe in him. Deep in his heart, he wished he could see her again, that he could see her look at him with those warm chocolate eyes, look at him with a real smile on her face, look at him with love and care…but he knew that was impossible..she hated him and there was nothing he could do to change that, he had tried so many times in the past…

He left Earth only a couple of days ago, promising to never come back. He left everything behind, he didn't even warn Taruto and Pai of his sudden leaving, his parents were the ones who told them when he came back home alone, he promised himself he would never come back to the blue planet, he wouldn't go there and bother her even again…she would leave her with Masaya…after all that was her place…with her family…with her friends and…with her boyfriend…not with an alien like him…even though all of this pained him a lot, it was like he had a hole in his heart, a hole that opened even more day by day…

One thing he was sure, he would never, ever again love someone like he loved Ichigo and that IF he could ever fall in love again, in the moment that seemed impossible, his heart was empty, unhappy, broken…it broke him all inside to know he would never see his Koneko-chan ever again…He keep staring at the ceiling until the door of his room opened slightly, he moved his golden eyes towards the person and saw his adoptive mother, Kiku, standing there. She was Pai and Taruto's mother, she had brown hair caught in a long braid and soft, warm, tender purple eyes, she smiled kindly at him.

"Kisshu, the lunch is ready" she said in her always sweet tone "Come downstairs to eat"

"Yeah…I'm coming…" he said in a depressed tone

He didn't really want to…he wasn't hungry, not even a bit thirsty…the only "funny" thing he found to do was stare at his bedroom's ceiling and…breath…yeah breath seems a nice thing to do…

His mother entered in the room, closed the door behind her and walked towards him. True, she wasn't his real mother, she was his foster mother yet she had raised Kisshu since he was two, since he lost his parents and like every mother she knew when her son wasn't alright, even though it wasn't her who brought him into the world, she knew it…she felt it…after all she raised two sons of her own too! She walked up to him and sat down, she started caressing gently his green hair as she pulled his head on her lap, she looked at him in the eyes

"You're so down…" she said "You have been like this since you came back from Earth, yet you never told me what happened in there, what made you come back sooner and without your brothers. You haven't left your room in a while, you don't even eat…"

He sighed again "Tell me Kisshu…" she said "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Nothing…nothing happened, mom…" he lied "I just…want to be alone for a bit…" she looked at him with a suspicious look

"I don't think it was 'nothing' that made you like this" she insisted "Come on Kisshu…You can tell me"

Kisshu shook his head "No..it was nothing at all..I just…" he said "I just don't want to touch the subject, ok? Please, it's too painful to remember it…" she gave him a sad smile and a worried look but accepted his request and locked the subject away

"You can always talk to me, whenever you want, I'm here for you" she said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, she caressed his hair a bit more before she stood up and walked out the room but before she did "Whenever you feel like it, come downstairs. We are all waiting for you"

"Alright…" he answered in the same tone, she left the room and closed the door, leaving Kisshu alone again, he only had one thing as his companion and that was called 'loneliness'. He sighed again and laid down again, he grabbed his pillow and put it on his face and he stayed like that for a couple of minutes…until he was caught by surprise when someone jumped right on his stomach, making him scream in pain, luckily it was muffled by the pillow he still had on his face. He quickly took it off and stared at the person who jumped on him.

"What the hell?" he said, right on his stomach was his little niece Selena, she had long blond hair, a dark pink ribbon on the tip of her hair, hot pink eyes and her clothes were exactly like his, only they were white and dark pink instead of brown and dark green "Selena!"

"Uncle!" she said happily "Let's have lunch! Come on! Come on!"

She started jumping up and down on his stomach excited, Kisshu keep screaming in pain

"Would you stop that!" he said as he grabbed her by her waist and picked her up "That hurts you know!" he sat her down on his bed

"Come on, uncle! Everyone is waiting for you, I'm hungry too!" said Selena "Also, mommy said that we all could go play outside once we are done! Come on! Let's go eat already!"

"Listen…Selena…" he began as he looked at her "I won't go eat. I'm not hungry at all and I don't feel like playing with you too…so please, can you just leave me alone..?" Selena cocked her head to a side, confused

"But we are all waiting for you! And mommy said-" she didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say because Kisshu interrupted her

"Listen, your mom doesn't give me orders" he spoke in a determinate tone, he wasn't going back at all "If she thinks that-" this time, it was Kisshu's turn to be interrupted and this time by his sister and Selena's mother, Amethyst. Even though the door was closed, he could still hear her screaming at him

"_Kisshu! Listen here you idiot!"_ she yelled on the other side of the room "_Mom said we are only going to eat when you come downstairs, so you better leave your room and NOW! Unless you want me to go in there and bring you downstairs by your ear, got that clear idiot?"_

Kisshu shivered at this and flinched a bit, he knew his sister would really do that, he knew her too well. His amber eyes moved once again towards the blond little girl next to him

"Hum..you know what if we go have lunch…? I think I'm hungry, now"

"Yay!" the child quickly took his hand and brought him out of his room, they walked downstairs, Kisshu being pulled on his hand by his niece. Once they got there, they saw everyone already on the table. His sister, Amethyst, his cousin, Jun, and his fiancée, a girl who he had barely seen and his mother were talking with each other happily. Kisshu sat down next to Amethyst as she caressed her long green hair while Selena sat on his other side, the only empty chair left. It didn't took too long before they all started eating.

"So, how are the arrangements for your wedding, going?" asked Kiku, turning to Jun and his fiancée

"Everything is going perfectly fine, we are so happy, aren't we my love?" he said as he turned to face his fiancée

"Yes we are" she answered him as she returned his smile "I love you so much"

"Oh I love you too" he said

"I love you more"

"You can bet, I do" they keep like that until they kissed in a long and passionate kiss, Kiku smiled proud while Kisshu looked at the scene disgusted

'_Damn all this lovely dovey chat about love and marriage is making me sick, I think I have lost my appetite...'_ he thought as he sunk in the chair while poking his food, he looked at the couple again as they kissed over and over again, Kisshu just wanted to die right there and now

'_Shit…everyone is happy and in love but me! What did I do to deserve this! Why God hates me so much! Do they have to kiss like that in front of me?'_ he said as he sank deeper in his chair, Selena looked at him and noticed the depressed and sad look in his face, he didn't seem very well and for what she could see, he wouldn't get any better that soon…

"Mommy" she called which made Amethyst turn to her "Why is uncle like that?"

"Oh, sweetie" began Amethyst as she placed her magenta eyes on her little brother "You see, your uncle has some mental problems…you better stay away from him" Selena looked at Kisshu who was still sinking in the chair but glaring daggers at his sister

"Is that really bad, mommy?" asked Selena

"Yes, very much" answered Amethyst

"Would you stop talking about me as if I wasn't here and listening?" he said angrily, Amethyst just gave him a small and evil laugh and started eating again, Selena however didn't give up and keep staring at her uncle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…everything is just fine…" answered Kisshu

"It's not what it looks like…" she said "You look sad"

Kisshu rolled his eyes "Who? Me? I'm very happy"

"You don't look happy at all, you look very sad" she repeated

"Yes I am happy" he said "Whoop Dee Doo, see?"

"No you aren't! It doesn't look like-"

"But I am happy" answered Kisshu "I'm happy, inside"

"It DOESN'T look like it!" she insisted

"But I AM happy" he insisted too "Look how happy I am" against his will smiled but it wasn't his best smile not even a good smile you would enjoy to see, it could even scare someone who walked by a dark alley at middle of the night

Selena raised an eyebrow "And what is that…?"

"It's a smile" he said between his theet without "ruining" the smile

"That's…the worst smile ever, uncle…"

Kisshu sighed "Listen. I AM happy, happy, happy, VERY happy!" he said "Now forget about that and go back to eat!" However Selena wasn't about to give up this easily, so she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"Oh no" he said "Not that. Stop it" he tried to look away but it was impossible. The pout was stronger than him! Selena keep pouting more and more…

"Come on Selena…" he said "You know how much I hate 'The Pout'"

"Only if you promise me, you will be happy!" she said as she keep pouting, that was one of Kisshu's weak points and she knew that, he couldn't stand there and see someone sad or pouting, specially a girl, she keep doing that until he released a sigh in defeat

"Alright…you know what? You won" he said, she stopped pouting

"How so?" she said

"To show you how HAPPY I AM, we are going to play together after lunch, alright?" he said "But stop doing that pout!" Selena smiled as she heard this

"Alright!" Kisshu sighed and sat right on the chair, he looked at his dish, it was still full so he started eating, they keep like that until Kisshu's cousin broke the silence and spoke up

"So, Kisshu…how are things down on Earth?" that was like a punch on his stomach, to ask him that or hit him with a sword like Deep Blue did years ago was exactly the same…but he acted like everything was fine

"It's alright…" he said "But there is no place better than our sweet home right?" everyone smiled at this

"Well I'm happy to see you like that" said Jun

"We all are" said his mother

"Yeah right, of course" said Amethyst as she rolled her eyes

"You know what? There is someone who wants to meet you badly!" said his cousin

"Oh…really?" he said, trying to show he was interested

"Yes" he said "It's my fiancée's youngest sister. She heard a lot about you when you and the other two returned to our planet with the Mew Aqua. She wants to meet you very much"

"Hum..I don't want to sound rude or anything like that but…I don't feel like meeting someone at the moment" said Kisshu "You see..I..had a few problems and I didn't recover from it yet…"

"Mental problems, like always…" said Amethyst, Kisshu could easily answer that stupid comment but he knew it was exactly that what she wanted so he remained shut

"Ah yes, I see…could that be called a 'Love Deception'?" asked Jun, Kisshu looked again at his food and poked it

"Something like that, I suppose…" he said _'At last it's much better than mental problems…'_

"Oh we can easily solve that!" said his cousin "I will introduce you to that girl, I'm sure you will recover immediately from that problem, she is a great girl!"

'_It's easy for you! You're getting married with the one you love!_' the green haired alien thought feeling a bit mad but he preferred to not say that out loud "I'm serious, Jun…I don't want to meet anyone else for now…" that's right, he didn't want to meet anyone else because…he didn't want to have his heart broken..no..smashed like before…specially by another girl…

He looked once again at his food, he wanted to change the conversation's chat and now, he couldn't stand speak about that subject again

"I will see that later, ok…?" he said as he poked his food "Hum…this fish is really good, huh?" he tried to smile as he ate a bit but then noticed everyone was looking at him

"Hum..Kisshu…" said his mother, a bit surprised "That's…not fish honey, that's meat" Kisshu's face turned completely red, Jun tried to muffle his laugh

"My god, that human really messed up with your head!" said Amethyst trying not to laugh as well, however she immediately was elbowed by her father who was sitting on the other side of her, he gave her the 'Don't-Touch-That-Subject' look but it was too late, she looked again at Kisshu and noticed that the ridiculous and fake smile he gave to Selena back there was completely gone. She would feel bad for doing what she did, but she didn't care at all, so she didn't regret it.

"Well…" said Kisshu as he stood up from the table "Either meat or fish, it was good…thanks mom but now if you excuse me, I will be heading to my room, I need to rest a bit.."

"But uncle!" said Selena "Weren't we going to play?"

"We..were…but I just need to rest for a bit, give a few minutes ok..?" With that he headed upstairs back to his room, once he was completely gone everyone turned their looks towards Amethyst, she blushed in embarrassment but quickly brushed it away.

TBC…

**A/N: So I hope you like it, please don't forget to add reviews!**


End file.
